remy in wonderland
by gambits princess
Summary: when remy follows a blue beast into a vortex in the middle of the woods his life will never be the same. this is written for the legends of cerebron group on this site, it is also a au fic and will have multiple chaps. also may include slash in later chps. and will include many characters :)


Remy Lebeau was never one for crowds, his empathy made being around others difficult. So it comes as no surprise that during a large party for professor x we find young Remy sitting in a tree with nothing but a book to keep him company. The sun is high in the sky and a breeze pushes leaves on and off of the pages of said book. Remy stares blankly at the book in his hands, he's lost track of how long he's been sitting in this tree. He's on the verge of falling asleep when he spotted something big and blue rushed by out of the corner of his eye.

Ever the curious one Remy jumped from the tree and pursued the strange creäture. years of being in the thieves guild made it very easy for Remy to follow the now chanting creäture without being noticed. It also gave Remy the ability to listen to the creatures mumbles as without losing concentration and alerting the beast to his where abouts. " oh dear, I'm so very late. oh dear oh dear." the creäture cried quietly in a advanced voice, Remy couldn't help but wonder just what the beast was so late for. Remy watched as the creäture came to a stop at a golden vortex in a clearing in the woods.

The beast, still unaware he was being watched, pulled out a silver pocket watch and checked the time before mumbling " oh dear." once more before diving head first into the glowing vortex. The vortex began to close almost immediately afterwards, Remy wasn't called the rajun cajun for his well thought out plans and proceeded to take a running jump in behind the beast. Remy felt as if he was falling straight trough the earth to the other side. He couldn't make out the creature in the darkness ahead of him but he could sense a tug of urgency trough his empathy and knew it was close by. Finally after what felt like hours to him, Remy hit solid ground.

Once Remy was sure he hadn't broken anything in the fall he began to glance around takeing in his surroundings. The whole he had fallen from had been replaced with a giant glass window of a girl. Remy noticed the girl was very plain, brown hair and brown eyes set upon a narrow face. The emotion in her eyes however was not as plain, instead her eyes showed age and sadness beyond the age the girl appeared to be. The whole picture gave Remy the chills and he quickly glanced away, searching for the time consumed beast.

Remy looked down a long all to his right just in time to see a tuft of blue fur turn a corner at the end of said hallway. Remy took off after it in a silent catlike sprint, only to find an empty room when he turned the same corner the beast had turned. Remy glanced at the walls of the empty room and noticed that each wall had a different paper to it. Remy moved slowly and placed his hands on the wall and felt the edges where each wall paper began. Much to his surprise he felt doors underneath the paper, he stood silent wondering how the beast could have entered a door without ripping the paper on the walls.

Remy took several more minutes studying the walls before charging five cards, one for each wall, and tossed them. When the smoke cleared only one wall had been clean paper revealing a small door. quickly picking the lock Remy pulled the door open and begin to crawl on all fours trough a glass panel tube. The glass was thick and foggy, not revealing anything out side of its confines. The tunnel happily did not last long and soon Remy reached what appeared to be a small screen doggy door that let him into a beautiful garden.

the garden was filled with flowers from all across the world, flowers from all seasons. Remy found he couldn't close his eyes fearing he'd miss a moment of this beauty. He continued to walk trough the garden for a while, just trying to find a path of some kind when he spotted her. she was beautiful, regal in a way, a ebony skinned woman set upon a giant mushroom in what appeared to be the center of the garden. Remy noted her pearl white hair trailed far past her back, off the mushroom and on to the ground. Remy froze for a moment fearing anything unknown but trough his power of empathy he detected no threat and slowly moved closer. The woman spotted Remy at the foot of her mushroom and smiled as she whispered " oh my dear, you are very far from home aren't you?".


End file.
